Harry Potter: Next Generation
by Graceavidreader
Summary: A story mainly about Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy along with their parents and the other Harry Potter characters! Starts off with Albus, Rose and Scorpius's first day at Hogwarts. The characters have to reflect on the past and hope for the future.
1. A New Beginning

The Potters and Weasley's watched their children walk to the train. "I wish I could go." Lily Potter complained one last time.

"I know." Ginny kissed her daughter on the head.

"But when you go, your brothers Albus and James will be able to show you around so you won't get lost." Harry pointed out.

"Don't forget your cousin. Rose'll help you with all your homework like Hermione did for us. " Ron said.

"Unless she's in Ravenclaw. She did get my brain (no offense, Ron), and the hat seriously considered Ravenclaw for me." Hermione smiled. "I'll be happy either way."

"James has been teasing Albus about getting into Slytherin but I told him that it doesn't matter which house he's in." Harry said, shaking his head.

"I'd mind if one of mine was in Slytherin. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are okay, but not Slytherin. But I'm not worried, Slytherin'll probably have their hands full with Scorpius Malfoy anyway." Ron nodded towards the Malfoy's. They watched as Draco said something to his son. Then he nodded and Scorpius hugged his mother quickly and hopped on the train. After making sure all their children were safely on board, the remaining Potters and Weasley's left to have lunch with Molly and Arthur.

As they left, Albus boarded the train, too nervous to speak. Rose wouldn't

Stop talking on the other hand. "I think I'll be in Gryffindor because both my parents were." She told her cousin. "But you never know, I could be in Ravenclaw. Mum said the Sorting Hat almost put her in Ravenclaw but decided Gryffindor in the end. She said she' be proud of me either way. I think I'd be better in Gryffindor though, don't you think?" Albus nodded, still feeling a little nauseous.

"Let's find a compartment. I think this one's empty." Rose slid open the nearest compartment door. Unfortunately, it was already occupied.

"Oh sorry we thought this was empty. We-oh." Rose stopped abruptly. "I know who you are." Her voice was suddenly cold.

"Who?" Albus looked at the lonely looking boy in the compartment. He had sharp features and platinum blond hair. "Oh, you're the Malfoy boy, our parents pointed you out at the station."

"Yes." The boy looked a little upset. "I know who you are, you're Harry Potter's son, and you're the Granger-Weasley. My name's Scorpius."

"Well, we don't want to bother you, so we should..." Rose stepped away from the door and peered down the hallway. "Actually your compartment's the only one open." She sighed. "Do you mind if we sit here?" She didn't sound very enthusiastic.

"No, not at all." Scorpius said.

"Thanks." Albus told him, and Rose shot him a look, but sat down next to him. "So what house do you want to be in?" Albus asked Scorpius.

"Al, don't be stupid, he's a Malfoy! He obviously wants to be in Slytherin., his father was, after all." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Actually, I don't." Scorpius replied, only sounding slightly cold. "And my father didn't want to be in it either."

Rose looked unbelieving. Albus hurried to say something before Rose could. "Then what house do you want to be in?"

Scorpius hesitated. "I want to be in Gryffindor, it sounds like the best house. The two most famous wizards in the world were in it." Rose raised an eyebrow. "Dumbledore and his dad." He nodded to Albus.

"Well, don't get your hopes up." Rose said, sounding a little nasty. Scorpius looked a little angry.

"I could be in Gryffindor, you know."

"Well, your father wasn't." Rose retaliated. "He was practically the Slytherin poster boy. He was the youngest Death Eater ever, and was responsible for the greatest wizard ever's death!" Her voice was raised a tiny bit now.

"He was not the Slytherin poster boy, and he was forced to join the Death Eaters!" Scorpius was practically yelling.

Rose stood up, "Your father killed Albus Dumbledore!"

Scorpius glared at her. "You think you're so smart, don't you? You weren't there, you don't know what happened."

"Do you? Have you ever asked your father about that night?" Rose asked, her voice sharp and cruel, like cut glass.

Scorpius just glared then turned to stare out the window. Rose looked slightly triumphant as she sat back down. "That was mean." Albus whispered to her.

"I know, but he's not a good person, Al." She replied quietly, but she did sound a little guilty.

Albus wanted to tell her that she didn't know Scorpius, but he knew it wouldn't do any good, so he just stared out the window as Rose pulled out a book from her robes and began reading.

"First years, this way! Come on!" A giant man waved his lantern in the air, guiding the first years to the boats. "Hello, Albus! An' Rose!" Hagrid waved to Albus and Rose. "I hope you don' take after yer uncles, they were always prank'n someone or doin' summin' they shouldn't 'ave been." He said to Rose. "But I was nearly in tears when I heard about Fred, 'e was a nice lad, died too young. How's yer dad?" He asked Albus.

"Good, I guess."

"Well, we'd better be off 'ter Hogwarts now. All first years, over here, by the boats!" Albus climbed into a boat with Rose. As the cousins were getting settled in their boat they heard Hagrid say, "An' you can sit here." And a boy climbed in next to them.

It was Scorpius. "Were all the other boats full?" Albus asked, as it didn't look like Scorpius was going to talk to them at all.

Scorpius nodded and turned as far away from Rose as he could. Albus groaned inwardly. He didn't want to make any enemies on his first day, especially a Malfoy. That's when his dad and Scorpius's father's rivalry had started, their first day. But Scorpius didn't seem as mean as Draco Malfoy had been described as. Then again, according to Harry, Draco hadn't been mean at first either.

Suddenly, everyone gasped in unison. Albus and Rose looked up and realized Hogwarts had come into view. Albus gaped, and Rose's eyes grew huge. They had both seen pictures of course, but it looked much better in person. It was huge and grand. But at the same time, they couldn't help thinking, it looked like a warm, happy place. Maybe they only thought it looked so home-like because of the stories they'd heard, but it looked pleasant all the same. "Wow." Rose exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's pretty impressive." Scorpius admitted. Rose pretended she hadn't heard him. Albus looked at Scorpius. He didn't seem as awestruck as the others.

"Have you been here before?" He asked tentatively.

Scorpius hesitated. "No. Well, not inside. I've seen the outside, once before."

Albus looked confused. "If you were here already, why didn't you go inside."

Scorpius didn't answer at first, then said, "Well, I was kind of here, but not really."

"How can you 'kind of' be somewhere?" Rose asked, clearly irritated. Apparently she'd been listening to their conversation.

"I fell in my father's pensive. I was at Dumbledore's funeral for only about a minute before my mum got me out. And I was just paying attention to the castle. The funeral was over there." He pointed towards a huge white tomb.

Albus started to say something, but was cut off my the cheers of the first years as the boats docked. Hagrid led the excited group to the front doors as everyone admired the castle. Albus and Rose, who had known Hagrid their whole lives, walked next to him. "I've been here since I was eleven an' I never get tired of it." He told them.

"The castle is designed really well." Rose agreed. "Mum gave me some of the books she got for when she came to Hogwarts. There's that great book-"

"Hogwarts: A history?" Hagrid grunted.

Rose looked up at him startled. "Yes, how did you know?"

"Yer mum was always goin' on about it. She loved it."

"She's the one who gave it to me, I know she reads it all the time." Rose answered.

"Surprised she hasn't memorized it by now." Hagrid laughed.

Finally, they were at the entrance. Hagrid pounded on the door, which almost immedietaly swung open. Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway in her classic, emerald green robes. "Good evening, Hagrid, students." She greeted them. Rose and Albus knew her too. They knew everyone who had been involved in the Order of the Phoenix, or were friends with their parents.

"I wonder if Neville will be at the feast." Albus whispered to Rose as Professor McGonagall started talking again.

"Here he's Professor Longbottom, Al." Rose reminded him.

Professor McGonagall finished telling them about each house and they were led inside. Once they were properly organized, Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on the stool and it began to sing. (Read the song in Sorting Hat, the next chapter, if you want too, or skip it) Everyone cheered and clapped loudly when it finished. "I think I see James!" Rose told Albus, almost yelling over the noise.

"Where?" Albus craned his neck. McGonagall called for quiet and the room grew silent almost instantly.

"Now the sorting will begin." The line was long, and everyone had a long time to think about all the things that could go wrong.

Professor McGonagall read the first name, "Acers, Jonah" She called. A boy sat on the stool, gripping the sides so tight, his knuckled turned white.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat called almost instantly.

Next was a Gryffindor, than a couple Ravenclaws.

"What if I'm in Slytherin? Will we still be friends?" Albus whispered a last minute worry to Rose.

Rose gave him her full attention, she looked surprised. "Of course we will! We're cousins. You'll still be friends with me if I'm in Ravenclaw, won't you?" She asked him.

"I don't think I could shake you off even if I wanted to." Albus answered, cracking a smile, and Rose managed a laugh.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." McGonagall called.

The whole Slytherin table gave all it's attention to the hat. Some of them looked like they wanted him in their house, others looked nervous.

The hat took a long time deciding. Finally it yelled out, "Gryffindor!" The hall was shocked. Some of the Gryffindors still clapped politely, but only a few. Rose's mouth had fallen open, and Scorpius looked confused, like he wasn't sure where to go.

"Go on." Professor McGonagall told him and he walked to the Gryffindor table slowly.

"I can't believe this." Rose muttered. "Maybe I don't want to be in Gryffindor."

"What's so bad about him, anyway?" Albus asked her.

She stared at him as if she couldn't believe how dumb he was being. "He's a Malfoy! He was brought up by his dad, which means he's probably just like him. I don't think someone like him should be in Gryffindor. I don't think a Death Eater, or a son of a Death Eater had ever been in Gryffindor. I mean, his dad and his granddad were both Death Eaters. So was his grandmother, and great aunt. They were all really famous Death Eaters, too!"

"Aren't all pure blood families related?" Albus asked, remembering something Rose had said earlier.

"Yes." Rose said.

"Then technically, your dad and my mum are related to the Malfoy's, too." Albus pointed out, and Rose's face turned red, clashing terribly with her fiery hair.

"Why are you defending him?" She demanded.

"I'm not, I'm just trying to prove that just because his dad's bad or his grandfather's bad doesn't mean he is."

"But why are you trying to prove that?" Rose pressed.

"I don't know, I guess I don't like how people are judged by there relatives. Like your mum, how she's a muggle-born and people used to make fun of her for it." Albus shrugged.

Rose narrowed her eyes. "The 'people' that made fun of her was Draco Malfoy."

They turned away from each other. Albus looked over at the Gryffindor table. James was eyeing Scorpius with disgust. Scorpius was sitting alone, isolated from the Gryffindors, though some of them, Albus noticed, didn't look upset. Some of them just looked curious. Albus was lost in thought, and only snapped out of it when Rose elbowed him.

"You're next."

"Potter, Albus" Professor McGonagall called finally.

Everyone started talking, James let out a holler. "Good luck." Rose said quietly. Albus nodded and began walking up to the stool. McGonagall nodded at him encouragingly before she placed the hat on his head. The hat began talking in his head, just as Harry had said it would.

"Hmm, Albus Potter, did she say? I remember your father. I wanted to put him in Slytherin, you know, but he was set on Gryffindor." I am too, Albus thought pleadingly "Are you?" The hat mused. "I told your father he would be great if he joined Slytherin, but he chose Gryffindor and ended up great anyway. Perhaps you are the same... Yes, yes. I've see you've made up your mind, and I've made up mine. Definitely, Gryffindor!" It shouted the house name out loud to the hall.

The Gryffindor table cheered loudly. "We got Potter!" They shouted.

"We've gotten all the Potters so far, you'd better hope your sister's in Gryffindor, too." The kid next to Albus joked as he sat down on the bench.

"Not bad." James admitted to Albus, grinning. "But we'll really see if you're Gryffindor material when you meet Nick." A few people snickered.

A few more names were called. Finally, they got to "Victor, Kyle" and Rose was up next. "Weasley, Rose." Professor McGonagall announced.

Rose sat there on the stool and had the hat placed on her head. It took a bit, though not nearly as long as it had with Scorpius Malfoy. Albus could see Rose was biting her lip out of nervousness. It struck him that maybe she didn't want to be in Ravenclaw. "Gryffindor!" The hat yelled.

Albus clapped and Rose let out a loud, relieved sigh. Albus was still clapping when " Weselton, Kyle," was called up.

The Sorting finally ended and they started the feast. "I'm so glad I'm in Gryffindor!" Rose exclaimed.

"Me, too!" Albus answered. The Gryffindor prefect led them up to the dormitories and they all went to bed.

"Goodnight, Al" Rose said as she turned into her dormitory and Albus stumbled into his, feeling like he'd gained several pounds at the feast.

"Night." He mumbled and fell into his bed.


	2. Breakfast

The next morning Albus felt much better. His nervousness seemed to have disappeared over night, maybe because of the feast. When he went into the common room, he found Rose sitting in a chair, scratching ink on a piece of parchment. "What're you writing?" Albus asked her curiously.

Rose jumped, startled. She glared at him, "You made me spill my ink!"

Albus took a step back. "Sorry." Rose seemed kind of scary in the mornings.

Rose sighed. "Sorry, I'm just not a morning person." She stared at the parchment. "I wish I knew a spell to fix this. Speaking of spells, what time is it? We'll need to get to the great hall soon if we want to get to class on time." Rose stood up and tossed the parchment in a waste basket.

"Wait, what was that parchment?" Albus asked her as he followed her out of the common room.

"A letter to my mum and dad. I'm assuming my mum already wrote to me, so I'm writing a letter back."

"But you haven't even read the one they wrote to you yet!" Albus exclaimed, exasperated. Rose dismissed this with a wave of her hand.

They were only a few minutes into their breakfast when dozens of owls came swooping down to the tables. "There's Hed!" Albus pointed to a small white owl, which had been named after his father's childhood pet.

"Oh, and I see BOB! I was right, Mum did write to me." Rose said slightly smugly.

Albus ripped open his envelope as soon as it fell onto his plate, but Rose hesitated. Albus stopped. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "It's nothing." Albus didn't blink. "Fine, it's just that... Well, what if they actually did want me to be in Ravenclaw?" She finally met Albus's eyes.

"I'm sure they wanted you to be in Gryffindor, even though they would've still been really proud if you'd been in Ravenclaw." He assured her.

"Thanks." Rose smiled and they opened their letters. "You're right, they said they're both really proud of me."

"Mine said the same thing." Albus said after reading his letter. "My dad wants to know if James has gotten into any trouble yet with Peeves."

"Tell them I did a really awesome prank on the teachers." James said as he sat down next to them. "Dad said I have to sit near you on the first day. Don't know why, you have Rose." James took a big bite of food.

James nodded towards Scorpius Malfoy. "So what do you think about having a Malfoy in Gryffindor?"

Roxanne Weasley, who was sitting across from James shrugged. "I don't think you should judge him without knowing him, but..." She smiled.

"A little prank wouldn't hurt." James's finished, grinning. The two cousins acted like twins even though they didn't look anything like each other. Roxanne was a mini version of her mum, Angelina.

"I'm not sure if you should prank him." Rose said frowning.

"You were the one complaining about him yesterday, we heard you!" James exclaimed.

"Still, you don't want the teachers to kick you out of school on your first day." Rose said, sounding a lot like her mother.

James shrugged and he and Roxanne started talking about prank ideas.

Albus looked over at Scorpius, who was sitting alone. He was holding something and staring at it. "What's he holding?" Albus asked Rose.

Rose shrugged. "I think it's just a letter."

Scorpius had a strange expression on his face, like he was going to be sick. "Are you going to finish eating soon?" Rose demanded.

James looked up. "I'll eat it if you won't." He said, eyeing Albus's plate.

Albus shrugged, and they left the table and headed to their first class.


End file.
